DESCRIPTION (From the Applicant's Abstract): For patients over 60-years old, cataract surgery with Intraocular lens (IOL) implantation is the most commonly-performed surgical procedure. Unfortunately, the calculation of IOL power is often imprecise due to pre-operative measurement error, post-operative astigmatism from irregular wound healing, or variability in the placement of an IOL. As a result, most cataract patients need to wear spectacles in order to achieve optimal vision. The objective of this project is to develop a light-adjustable Intraocular lens (LAL). The LAL is an IOL whose power can be precisely adjusted with light 2-4 weeks after cataract surgery to correct refractive errors such as tilt, power, and astigmatism which may have been induced by the procedure or through subsequent wound healing. By post-operatively modifying IOL power and precisely correcting refractive error, the LAL will enable cataract patients to predictably achieve best-possible vision without the need for spectacles. The project has three aims: (1)Develop and optimize a silicone LAL composition, including matrix, macromer, photoinitiator, and UV absorber; (2)Optically test and differentiate and LAL via characterization, irradiation protocol, and a treatment nomogram; and (3)Conduct pre-Clinical animal studies regarding the LAL's biocompatibility and safety. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE